Bubble Tea Anyone ?
by erosion
Summary: Inuyasha is the most popular guy at Kagome's highschool. He has girls around him everywhere. Can one visit to the Bubble Tea shop change everything ? And what about Koga when Kagome finally remembers her past with them ? [COMPLETE] KAGxINU
1. Chapter 1: The Bubble Tea Shop

**Bubble Tea Anyone ?**

Inuyasha is the most popular guy at Kagome's highschool. He has girls around him everywhere. Can one visit to the Bubble Tea shop change everything ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa ! Are you kidding me ! $5 for this cup of bubble tea !"

Kagome yelled at the cash registry.

The young sixteen year old cashier scratched his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah..."

Kagome furiously put down a $5 bill and sat down at one of the tables with Ayumi, one of her friends.

"Kagome, chill, it's just $5 .."

Ayumi stated, slowly ducking under the table incase Kagome has a spazz.

"Well it was like.. $3 last time I was here !"

Kagome yelled, scrunching up her cup of bubble tea as the lid blew off and the bubble tea exploded over her face.

"Ugghh..."

Kagome ran out the door to, back to her house to wash off.

---- CURRENTLY AT THE BUBBLE TEA SHOP

"Hey everybody !"

Inuyasha shouted as he made his entrance into the bubble tea shop. Girls oo'ed and ah'ed at his side, clinging to him.

Inuyasha casually steps up to the cash register,

"I'll have.."

he says as he begins to count the heads of all the girls clinging to him.

"13 cups of bubble tea, 14 including me, on me ladies."

Inuyasha says as he winks at the girls who were all like,

"Oh ! Inuyasha ! What a gentlemen !"

---- BACK AT KAGOME'S HOUSE

"Oh my gosh ! I had a BIG spazz in there. I hope no one noticed !"

Kagome whispers to her self as she washes her face and hair.

After she finished washing off, she returned to the bubble tea shop

---- BUBBLE TEA SHOP

Kagome looks around, to see a MOB of girls.

Kagome walks over to Ayumi,

"What's going on in here ?"

Kagome asks.

Ayumi sighs,

"It's Inuyasha. He brought all his little girlfriends along."

Kagome shouts over all the ruckus the girls were making,

"All of these girls are his girlfriends ?"

Kagome asks as she shouts loudly,

"WHAT A CHEAPO !"

Everyone heard Kagome as they all silenced.

Inuyasha walks over to Kagome, put one foot on a chair, and stares directly into her face with an angry look, with a smirk.

"You talkin' to me ?"

Kagome puts an angry face on and shouts in his face,

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU. YOU CHEAP PERSON. YOU THINK YOU'RE OOOHHH SO GREAT BECAUSE ALL THE GIRLS LIKE YOU."

Kagome crosses her arms as she stares at Inuyasha angrily.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THIS !"

Inuyasha yells back.

"I'M KAGOME. I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT, YOU STUPID HALF-DEMON."

Everyone gasped.

Inuyasha turns around with his arms crossed.

".. Fine.. be that way then."

Inuyasha walks out of the bubble tea shop as all the girls tried following him, but he wouldn' let them follow.

Kagome pulls on her finger.

"I kinda.. gave it to him.. didn't I ?"

Ayumi nods.

Kagome runs out the door to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha !"

She shouts as Inuyasha turns around and stops walking.

"What do you want.."

Inuyasha questioned Kagome, facing another direction.

"I-I'm sorry.. Inuyasha.. I just found it really cheap that you would cheat on all those girls.. like you can't be in love with 12 different people.."

Kagome says sadly, with her head down, touching her two fingers together.

Inuyasha smiles as he begins to laugh.

"Who told you they were my girlfriends ?"

Kagome blushed red as she looked at Inuyasha nervously.

"Well.. I assumed they were..."

Inuyasha laughs.

"No way would I like any of those girls ! They follow me around. The least I can do is be nice to them."

Kagome turns completely red as she bows to Inuyasha many times.

"I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !"

Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and hugs her.

Kagome blushes as she stands still.

"W-What are you doing ?"

Inuyasha chuckles.

"You're kidding ? I've liked you for so long. Don't you notice me looking at you in the halls ?"

Kagome blushes.

"Well.. Kind of.. But I just thought that you thought I was like-----"

Kagome says as Inuyasha suddenly kisses her.

Kagome closes her eyes as she kissed him back and hugs him.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

"I-I'm glad.. That we worked this out.."

Inuyasha laughs with a goofy look on his face.

One of Inuyasha's girl-followers stands at the door of the Bubble Tea shop.

"Inuyasha ! You have to pay for those 14 cups of bubble tea you know !"

Inuyasha groans with his head down.

"Just when it was getting good."

Kagome laughs as she held his hand.

"Come on, I'll help you pay."

Kagome says as she winks at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushes as he looks at her and smiles.

"Thank you.. Kagome.."

END CHAPTER

-------------------------------------

NOW CONTINUING STORY DUE TO REQUEST.

: ) REVIEW PLZ.


	2. Chapter 2: Rilvalry for Love

CHAPTER 2/

_-------------------------_

It was the next morning and Kagome walked to school as she normally would. As she made her way into the school, she was met up by a gang of highschool girls, and one girl in perticuallar.

"Hello, Kagome."

The girl said casually with anguish in her voice.

Kagome turned around and groaned.

"Please.. leave me alone."

The girl put her hand out and used her thumb and her first finger to form the letter "L" for loser.

"Do you KNOW who I am ?"

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah. Who WOULDN'T know who you are ? Your a snobby rich girl named Kikyo who thinks she's Inuyasha's girlfriend."

The girl known as Kikyo ran over to Kagome and slapped her.

"THINK I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend ? Afraid not ! I AM Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Kagome starts to walk away.

_Wow that girl does NOT know what she's talking about._

Inuyasha suddenely comes in through the front door and sees Kagome at the other end of the hall.

He raises his arm and let out a,

"Hey Kagome !"

All the girls heard Inuyasha calling out for Kagome as they gasped and stared at her.

Kikyo goes over to Kagome and pushes her.

"How do YOU know Inuyasha ?"

Kagome scratches her head,

"Well uhh.. heh.."

Inuyasha runs over to Kagome, hugs her and grabs her hand.

"Come on I want to walk you to class."

"A-hem.."

Kikyo coughs as Inuyasha turns over to look at her, tapping her foot.

Inuyasha sighs.

"What do you want Kikyo ?"

Kikyo runs over to Inuyasha and stomps on his toe.

"My dad is the president you know ! He ordered you to be my boyfriend, so you better follow his orders or else !"

Inuyasha sighs as he starts yelling at Kikyo,

"Kikyo ! Oh my.. God. I told you. You CAN'T make people be in love with you !"

Kikyo slaps Inuyasha.

"I don't care if you don't love me ! I just want you."

Inuyasha starts to walk off with Kagome.

Kagome whispers to Inuyasha angrily,

"What is up with her !"

Inuyasha whispers back to Kagome,

"Okay. Well she's rich, popular, and now she thinks she needs a boyfriend who's popular too, and she just HAD to choose me."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME !"

Kikyo yells as she runs over to Inuyasha.

A girl runs over and trips Kikyo.

"You're such a jealous bitch ! Leave them alone !"

Kagome smiles and runs over to the girl,

"Thank you so much for showing her up."

The girl smiles,

"No problem ! I hate her. So what's your name ?"

Kagome responds,

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, you ?"

The girl laughs and replies,

"I'm Sango, awesome to meet you."

Sango walks up to Inuyasha.

"You're too popular for your own good."

Inuyasha laughs nervously scratching his head,

"Not.. really.."

"I gotta go to class now ! Maybe we'll meet at lunch !"

Sango yells as she runs down the hall waving.

Kagome yells,

"Ok we will, bye !"

Inuyasha smiles,

"Good person."

Kagome laughs,

"Yeah. Well we better going, we're late !"

As Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the class, sneaking in, the teacher slaps his book onto his desk. Inuyasha and Kagome turn around slowly and nervously chuckle.

"Ms. Higurashi, you are late !"

Kagome bows down,

"I'm sorry !"

And we all know that the rich, popular people get away with EVERYTHING..

"And you sir, you're excused due to your EXCELENT report on Bulgaria !"

Inuyasha laughs nervously as he goes up front to receive his report back and everyone claps. He bows down nervously and returns to his seat.

"You get away with EVERYTHING !"

Kagome whispers to Inuyasha who sat beside her.

"Yeah I know. It pisses me off. I want to be normal.. Like you."

Inuyasha replies as he sits up straight.

Kagome moans,

"Being normal is so stupid !"

At the end of the class, Inuyasha slipped a little note in Kagome's binder since they were switching classes now.

_Meet me all the fountain before classes start._

Kagome was always late, so she decided she would go.

When she turned the corner to the empty hall towards the fountain, Inuyasha grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

He closed his lips tight over hers.

Kagome was stunned. She loved him, she knew she did so she closed her eyes and braced her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha made a small opening through his lips and opened one through Kagome and he slowly put his tongue in. They romantically swirled eachother's tongues around. Inuyasha nipped on Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome nipped on Inuyasha's neck and left him with a mark. As Inuyasha slowly moved his arms down to Kagome's waist and placed his hands on her rear end. (Ass lmao)

As the bell for the next class rang, the two parted and had one last quick kiss and left in opposite directions.

Inuyasha turned around and said,

"Wait.. Kagome."

Kagome turned around and smiled,

"Yeah ?"

Inuyasha smiles,

"I love you."

Kagome smiles sweetely as she replies,

"I love you too."

And they continue in their directions.

------------------------------------

Yup, I know I have a lot of time to spare on weekends and ALLLLLL I do is write. glad I came back.

will wait for reviews to continue.


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha or Koga ?

Chapter 3 /

---------------------------

Kagome heads down to the Bubble Tea Shop, her favourite place at lunch. The moment after she walked in, she realised that the place was packed. All the tables were filled, and there was a line extending throughout all the aisles of the store. Kagome sighs and limps slowly to the back of the line.

"Hi Kagome !"

Kagome looked up and found Sango infront of her in the line. Kagome smiles and happily greets Sango.

"Hey Sango !"

Sango giggles as Kagome saw a little cat on Sango shoulder.

"Aw what a cute cat !"

Kagome reaches her finger to pet the kitten as if hisses and scratches Kagome's finger.

"Ouch.."

Kagome starts sucking on her bleeding finger.

Sango scratches her head and starts laughing nervously,

"Oh I'm so sorry ! This is Kirara, she's really fiesty."

Kagome licks on her hurt finger,

"Heh.. I see that."

After a while, Sango and Kagome realised the line had already moved much forward and all the people behind them yelled at them.

Kagome bows,

"SORRY ! SORRY !"

As they reached the front of the line, Sango and Kagome order,

"For me, umm.. Mango Bubble Tea Slushie with pearls, and for you Kagome ?"

Sango asks as she orders at the cash register.

"Umm.. Taro Bubble Tea Latte, plenty of pearls please !"

Kagome answers as she smiles sweetely. As Kagome was about to lay down her $5 bill, some one drew her hand back and lay down their $5.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Koga."

Kagome blushes as she panics,

"Umm ! You can't pay for me ! I don't even know you ! It's okay I'll pay !"

The boy named Koga laughs as he states,

"Hah, don't worry about it !"

Kagome blushes.

_He's so hot !_

Kagome shakes her head.

_No no no Kagome ! You love Inuyasha, REMEMBER?_

As Kagome receives her Bubble Tea, the boy named Koga follows her.

Kagome smiles at him and bows down,

"Thank you for buying me the Bubble Tea, Koga-sama."

Koga laughs,

"Don't worry about it ! Call me Koga. Just Koga. And you know, it's not everyday I get to treat a pretty girl like you to a drink, you know."

Kagome blushes as she thinks of an excuse.

_Oh my gosh. He just said I'm pretty ! This is getting weird.._

Kagome chuckles nervously,

"Well, I better get going.. Down want to be late for.. umm.. class ! Yeah class !"

Kagome runs from the highschool in a flash.

Koga scratches his head,

"There's like.."

Koga looks at his watch.

"45 more minutes 'till class."

Kagome goes and hides at the fountain.

"Kagome !"

Kagome turns around to see Koga again.

Koga sighs as he breathes heavily,

"There's like 45 more minutes 'till class. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you don't have to run away."

Kagome blushes as Inuyasha turns the corner.

"Kagome !"

He shouts happily as he runs over to her.

Inuyasha looked to his side and saw Koga.

"Koga !"

Koga points his finger out,

"Inu-Mutt !"

Inuyasha and Koga start babbling,

"You're supposed to be at a DIFFERENT school !"

"Well I just HAD to move here to your school, mutt-face !"

"Who are you calling a mutt-face you mutt ?"

"What did you just call me !"

Kagome jumps inbetween them.

"STOP FIGHTING !"

Koga and Inuyasha breath heavily looking at eachother with fire in their eyes.

Kagome looks at them both with her hands on her hips,

"Now.. Explain what's going on.. SLOWLY."

Inuyasha and Koga start pointing at each other shouting,

"HE LIKED YOU AND I LIKED YOU AND THEN WE FOUGHT FOR YOU AND NOW HE'S HERE AND YEAH T#(#(&$"

Kagome scratches her head,

"Wait.. How'd you two even know about me ? Especially Koga !"

Inuyasha and Koga cross their arms.

"Well duh, isn't it obvious, we both used to live right beside your house !"

Kagome------------ FLASHBACK

Koga & Kagome:

_"Hey Kagome come one let's go to the park !" Young Koga yells happily as he waves at 9 year old Kagome._

_"Ok Koga !" Kagome replies to 10 year old Koga._

_Koga pushes Kagome on the swings and stops the swing._

_"Koga, why'd you stop ?" Little Kagome questioned._

_"Kagome, I like you !" Koga yelled as he ran away._

_Kagome scratches her head and points at herself. "Me ?"_

Inuyasha & Kagome:

_"Kagome come on I want to show you something !" Little Inuyasha yells._

_"Ok !" Kagome yells back as she follows Inuyasha._

_"I made this for you !" Inuyasha shouts as he hands Kagome a little wooden hand-made angel._

_"For me ? Why ?" Kagome asked._

_Inuyasha laughed, "Well, because I like you !"_

FLASHBACK ENDS----------------------------------

Kagome stares at Koga & Inuyasha crazily as she twitches.

"Oh. Yeah.. I still.. remember you guys.."

"So.. We both told you we liked you.. now.. tell US.. WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE !"

Inuyasha and Koga yell.

Inuyasha yells at Koga,

"Well she DID have her FIRST REAL KISS with ME afterall !"

Koga yells back at Inuyasha,

"Well I KNEW her more when we were little !"

and they continue babbling..

"WELL I KISSED HER."

"SO WHAT?"

"SO I MARKED HER."

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"WELL I STILL KISSED HER"

and Koga got tired of hearing ALL this stuff about Inuyasha kissing Kagome and he runs over to Kagome and quickly closes his lips on Kagome's and lets his tongue through.

Inuyasha stood there with a crazy face,

"Y-You.. DARE KISS HER!"

Koga bits on Kagome's lip and stops kissing her and smirks at Inuyasha.

"Now.. I kissed her, we're EVEN."

Inuyasha runs around chasing Koga with a bench.

Kagome just stands there stunned.

_Oh man.. Two hot guys who like me and they BOTH kissed me ! HOW DO I GET MYSELF OUT OF THIS !_

Inuyasha throws the bench at Koga who dodges it.

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, occupied with punching Koga,

"WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE !"

Koga who's being punched lets out a quiet moan,

"ME .. OR.. THAT MUTT !"

Kagome looks around.

_WHICH ONE ?_

Kagome suddenely stomps and stands still, arms crossed.

"I've chosen."

Koga and Inuyasha run up to her, shouting,

"WHO !"

Kagome smirks,

"Well.. Both of you."

Inuyasha and Koga point at themselves with an ugly look on their faces.

"BOTH OF US !"

-------

THATS IT FOR NOW.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT

PROBABLY WONT UPDATE TILL NEXT WEEKEND CUZ OF SCHOOL

PLZ REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted News

Chapter 4 /

It was the next morning after crazy little conversation with Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome found herself infront of the mirror, ditzing around.

_Oh man.. I got to go to school and face them again.._

As Kagome heads for the door, she hears two voices. She sits down at the door and ease-dropped on them.

----- WHAT SHE HAD HEARD

_"What are you doing here !"_

_"Giving Kagome roses, and what are YOU doing here ?"_

_"I'm giving her tulips !"_

_"She's allergic to those, dumb-ass !"_

_"No she isn't ! Since when !"_

_"Birth, MORON."_

_"Whatever, mutt-face !"_

_"I'm not a mutt-face !"_

_"Yeah you are !"_

_"Well look who's talkin "_

_"Who care's who's talking !"_

_"I bet Kagome does."_

_----- _BACK TO KAGOME

Kagome gets tired of the two babbling and she opens the door and greets them nervoulsy with a nervous smirk on her face.

"H-Hello Inuyasha.. and Koga."

Koga and Inuyasha smile sweetely at Kagome, trying to beat eachother to see who has the "better" smile.

"Hello Kagome !"

Koga goes first as he glares at Inuyasha to back off.

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha takes a step back.

Koga kneels down on one knee,

"These are for you Kagome."

Kagome nervously chuckles as she takes the tulips and holds them as far as she could from herself,

"Why.. thank you.. Koga.."

_Damn I'm allergic to flowers ! Not just tulips, all of themmmmm..._

Inuyasha steps up as Koga sticks out his tongue and steps back.

Inuyasha kicks him in the head and hands Kagome the roses,

"Here Kagome, I bought these just for you."

Kagome once again nervously takes them and lays them in her house.

"Well.. Better get going to school now.. heh.."

She states as she locks her house door and runs as fast as a speeding-bullet.

Koga and Inuyasha as chasing her, fighting to get closer to her.

"Kagome ! ... STUPID MUTT BACK OFF !"

"Kagome ! ... NO YOU !"

They sprinted to Kagome as they finally caught up to her and Kagome slows down. She lightly knocks herself in the head.

_Oh man..._

Inuyasha smiles at her and holds her right hand.

Koga smirks at her and holds her left hand.

_Let go of her hand, Koga.._

_No chance, you let go of hers !_

_Feh. As if._

Inuyasha and Koga squeeze on her hands, showing they'd never let go. Poor Kagome who was literally being KILLED by her lovers faints.

"Kagome !"

Inuyasha and Koga yell as they looked around for help.

"Hah, stupid mutt, I've got a cell phone, I guess you don't."

Koga states as he takes out his cellphone and dials 911.

Inuyasha takes out his cellphone,

"NOT IF I DIAL 911 FIRST !"

They both dial and the police pick up at the same time,

"HELP, GIRL FAINTED. GIRL FAINTED. AT.."

Koga and Inuyasha look around and glare at eachother,

"341 FORESTRE AVENUE !"

They both hang up their cells and pant.

----------------

The ambulance arrives and they take Kagome on. Inuyasha and Koga step into the ambulance to go and support her.

----------------

AT THE HOSPITAL

----------------

Inuyasha and Koga are at Kagome's side as she finally awakes. They smile, glad she's alright,

"Kagome !"

They both shout as she smiles.

"What.. what happened ?"

Inuyasha explains,

"You fainted.."

Koga then continues,

"and now you're at a hospital."

Kagome thinks about what happened.

_Oh yeah. They were driving me nuts and I fainted._

Kagome chuckles nervously as Koga says,

"I'm going to get you a towel."

Inuyasha replies,

"I'll get her some food."

Kagome smiles and groans,

"Wait.. Inuyasha.. Koga.."

Koga and Inuyasha turn around,

"Yeah ?"

Kagome smiles,

"I really love you both... but.. I'm not sure you guys are okay with me loving both of you"

Inuyasha and Koga look at eachother in shame,

"We're sorry if we seemed to always be in competition for you.. but that's how we always were."

Inuyasha states.

"We were like that when we were little. Fighting over the biggest cookie, the better bike, everything."

Koga continues.

"Yeah.. then we met you.."

"That's when we got even more competitive in the littlest of things. Even stupider things than when we were little."

"I guess.. We just want to show you how much we love you."

"By competing."

Inuyasha and Koga bow down to Kagome,

"We're sorry."

Kagome laughs,

"Aww. You guys are so sweet."

Inuyasha and Koga blush.

Inuyasha scratches his face smiling and blushing,

"We're fine with you loving both of us.."

Koga does the same,

"Yeah, it's fine.."

Kagome giggles,

"Thank you, you guys."

--------------------------------------------

After awhile, Kagome was realeased from the hospital.

"Hey, let's go to the Bubble Tea shop. After all, it's where we BOTH admitted our love to Kagome."

Koga and Inuyasha gave eachother a thumbs-up as Kagome smiled and blushed.

_I must be the luckiest girl ever._

As Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga entered the Bubble Tea shop, Kagome met up with Sango.

"Sango !"

She shouted.

Sango waved back at Kagome happily,

"Hey Kagome ! Grab a drink and join me !"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga each grabbed a bubble tea drink.

"Kagome you go on ahead, I'm gonna go freshen up."

Inuyasha says with a smile.

"Yeah me too."

Koga added.

Kagome smiles, nods, and goes over to sit with Sango and her friend.

"Hey Sango, who's your friend ?"

Sango blushes,

"This is Miroku."

Miroku smiles as he introduces himself,

"Hi there, I'm Miroku, and you are.. ?"

Kagome smiles sweetely as she shakes Miroku's hand.

"I'm Kagome."

Miroku looks at Sango who's blushing and whispers to Kagome,

"Hey, Kagome, can you give me and Sango a bit of time for a second or two ? Just need to use this time wisely. You know."

Miroku winks as Kagome winks back and tells Sango,

"Hey, I'm going to the washroom, be right back."

Miroku sits with Sango as she blushes and fiddles with her straw and swirls it around her bubble tea.

"Sango.. I love you."

Miroku says to Sango, looking at her, blushing lightly.

Sango turns and looks at Miroku as her face turned completely red.

As Miroku smiles as Sango, he slowly approaches her lips with his, as he closes them over her upper lip, and she closes her lips over his lower lip. They kissed, passionately. Sango sucked on Miroku's lower lip, and Miroku nipped on Sango's lips as they finally let go.

Sango blushes red and nervously says to Miroku with a smile,

"M-My.. My first kiss."

Miroku chuckles as he smiles back,

"Me too."

As Kagome came out of the washroom, she overhead Koga and Inuyasha in the bathroom.

_Are they fighting again ?_

_-----------_

_"Koga, let's face it.. We can't BOTH like Kagome.."_

_"I know, I know, but you know.. I can let her get away with cheating on me with you.."_

_  
"Yeah.. but sooner or later she'll get tired of us both."_

_"One of us has to make the move.."_

_"But that means only one of us gets her ?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_-------------_

As Koga and Inuyasha come out of the washroom, they notice Kagome standing infront of it as they turned pale.

"You heard didn't you.. ?"

Kagome is in shock. She was scared,

"I-I'm sorry.. I thought.. it'd be ok with.. me loving two guys at once.. would be ok.. I guess not..."

Kagome runs out of the Bubble Tea shop with tears coming out of her eyes as she rushed home.

Koga and Inuyasha call out for her,

"Kagome !"

But she didn't turn back.

Inuyasha looked at Koga.

Koga sighed.

"I wasn't going to say this because then you'd like be all like.. IN YOUR FACE.. but.. I'm moving back to my other house.."

Inuyasha is stunned as he turns to look at Koga.

"What !"

Koga nods,

"Yeah, mutt-face. You win. You win the girl."

Inuyasha tries to make it all better by saying something funny,

"Score !"

Inuyasha chuckles nervously as Koga walks out the front door of the Bubble Tea Shop.

"Koga, wait !.."

Koga turns around, smiles, with an evil smirk on his face,

"You win this time.. But next time, I'll get her, you dirty mutt."

Inuyasha and Koga laugh as Koga steps out the front door and walks home.

Inuyasha grabs his Bubble Tea and exits the front door too.

He runs over to Kagome's house to find that she was not home, at school, or anywhere else to be found.

Inuyasha goes out for the search of his dear beloved... Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------

oOoOoooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it for now ! Please do review. This story is going to get very tight after this chapter. Lots of action perhaps in the next ? ;o


	5. Chapter 5: See You One Last Time

Chapter 5/

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran from one side of the city to the other to find Kagome.

"Kagome !"

He shouted everywhere he went. All the street walkers looked at him. Cars beeped at him for crossing the street while they were driving.

"KAGOMEEEE !"

Inuyasha yelled in the middle of the street as he continued looking for her.

_Where could she have gone ! That little idiot ! ..._

Inuyasha runs up a tree and looks into the open streets on his search for Kagome.

He suddenly saw a girl, who resembled Kagome much,

"Kagome !"

He shouted happily as he ran over to the girl and held her hand

_SLAP !"_

"What are you doing ! GOING AROUND HOLDING PEOPLE'S HANDS !"

The girl yelled as all her friend surrounded Inuyasha.

"I-I wasn't going to rape her or anything ! I just thought she was..."

"HEY MUTT, WHERE'S KAGOME ?"

It was Koga, on the other side of all the girls. Inuyasha barged through them,

"Hey Koga, aren't you supposed to be packing and movin' now ?"

Inuyasha spazzed at Koga as he had a little smirk on his face.

Koga laughed as he smirked and gave Inuyasha noogie.

"Well, I wouldn't leave before having one last look at my precious Kagome first, would I ?"

Inuyasha laughed as he punched Koga in the face,

"Guess not."

Koga was lying on the floor totally knocked out.

"Oh damn, I didn't even hit you that hard."

Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

Koga stands up and kicks Inuyasha,

"YEAH YOU DID, THAT ACTUALLY HURT MUTT."

Inuyasha and Koga laugh as Inuyasha finally remembers,

"Oh shit ! We gotta go look for Kagome ! She's missing."

Koga gasps,

"What'd you do ?"

Inuyasha replies,

"Well after that moment at the Bubble Tea Shop, I went and looked for her at school, at and house, but she wasn't anymore."

Koga gasps and they high fived and went out on their journey to find Kagome.

---------------------------

It was now after 10 pm and they still couldn't find Kagome. All the stores were turning their lights off and closing, and no one was on the streets.

Koga and Inuyasha sigh as they start to think of Kagome.

_I miss Kagome.. I feel really bad for what happened.._

Koga sighs.

_Oh damn.. I really don't want to move away from her.. well I should tell her .. if I ever see her again._

Koga stands up as he starts to walk away.

Inuyasha stands up,

"Hey ! We still got to look for Kagome. Don't you still want to see her."

Koga turns around with a sad look on his face,

"I gotta go. I'm moving tomorrow and I gotta be up real early.. It's alright."

Inuyasha yells at Koga,

"COME BACK HERE !"

Suddenly, Koga and Inuyasha heard a scream. They both turn the the direction in shock,

"KAGOME !"

They ran as fast as they could as they approached the noise.

They found Kagome in a back-alley, being stripped by three rapists !

Koga jumps into the scene and kicks the three guys asses. Inuyasha then throws them from one end of the street to the other.

They then faced a naked Kagome, with only her panties still on.

"Kagome !" Inuyasha and Koga shouted as they then realised she was naked and turned around.

"SORRY KAGOME !"

They shouted.

Inuyasha takes off his shirt and hands it to Kagome without looking at her.

"Go ahead, wear this on until we can get you back home.

Koga reaches into his sweater jacket and finds Kagome's skirt.

"Here Kagome, it's your skirt."

Inuyasha and Kagome look at Koga as Kagome wears on the shirt and skirt.

"What are you doing with Kagome's skirt ?"

Koga blushes red as he slowly backs away,

"Nothing !.. Nothing.."

Koga steps up as he blushes and talks to Kagome,

"Kagome.. I need to tell you something.. I'm moving back to my old house.. So I won't get to see you anymore.."

Kagome blushes as she begins to cry.

Koga kneels down and dries her tears.

"Come on, where's the girl I know ? Don't worry, Inuyasha will take care of you, and if he ever hurts you, call me. You know, I'll come when I sense your in danger."

Kagome smiles as she hugs Koga.

"I love you, Koga. I'll miss you."

Koga hugs Kagome back,

"I love you too. And I'll miss you, too."

Koga stops hugging the finally smiling Kagome and runs off.

"I'll see you soon, Kagome ! And mutt-face, DON'T EVEN TRRRRYYY DOING SOMETHING DIRTY WITH MY KAGOME !"

Inuyasha blushes as Kagome blushes too.

"Get on my back, I'll get you back home."

Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back as he brings her home.

Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. As he looked at her adorably asleep, he smiled.

When he got to Kagome's house, he jumped up to the roof, opened the window, and lay her down on her bed. Inuyasha looked in her closet for a pair of clothes and lay them next to her so that when she awakes, she can change without having to get up and look for clothes.

After that, Inuyasha smiled looking at Kagome, kissed her gently, closed the window and took off, back home.

------------------------------------------------------------

A short, but very interesting and cute chapter. I've decided to write a chapter everyday, or maybe 2 everyday. I'm really getting to love this story I'm writing !

Plz Review ! Will update soon ! Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6: Saturday Date

Chapter 6 /

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the weekend. Inuyasha lay on his bed that morning, thinking about Kagome.

_I think I'm going to ask her to go out with me for the day._

Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and had a look in his closet.

Inuyasha slipped on his long-over-sized t-shirt and his blue American Eagle sweater. He put on his camoflage baggy cargo's and left for the door.

He ran over to Kagome's house and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly, some one opened the door.

There she was, Kagome, yawning and still in Inuyasha's shirt. She looked up with her eyes still close and greeted the yet unknown person at the door.

"Hello.."

She yawned.

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged Kagome.

Kagome looked up and smiled sweetly, blushing,

"Inuyasha !"

Inuyasha looked down on the yet so short Kagome and smiled back,

"Hey Kagome !"

Kagome invited Inuyasha in as she sat him down at the breakfast table and served him some pancakes.

Kagome also sat down at the table, smiling, yet so nervous.

Inuyasha, who was pigging out on the pancakes didn't notice the blushing and so shy Kagome. When he did finish, he looked up with his mouth stuffed,

"What's w-wrong ?"

Kagome smiled,

"It's nothing."

Inuyasha swallowed as he sighed and began to blush,

"Hey.. Kagome.. we haven't really gone on a date yet.. So how about.. me and you go around today ?"

Kagome blushed as she smiled and nodded,

"Y-Yeah.. I'd like that.."

Inuyasha chuckled,

"It's gonna be fun. I'll take you to the park first, then you lunch, then.. we can go to the fair."

Kagome gasped in delight,

"The fair ! Ooo. I've always wanted to go to the annual county fair !"

Inuyasha blushed as he scratched his head,

"Well actually.. I was thinking of the 'Come Coupled' Fair.. it doesn't come around often.. and I've never been there with anyone.. yet."

Kagome blushed red as she nervously let out a laugh,

"Sounds great ! I'll.. I'll go change."

As Kagome goes up to change, Inuyasha follows her.

Inuyasha was about to walk into Kagome's room when Kagome stopped him.

"Nuh-unh-unh. I'm changing, and you can't look, you dirty little boy."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha sat down, arms crossed.

_Aw man ! I was so close to making a move on her in there !_

After a quick five minutes, Kagome opened the door. She was dressed in a beautiful pink rose coloured holtartop, with a short white skirt on. Sparkling golden earrings hung from her ears. The earrings were twirled and were dangly. Absolutely gorgeous.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he began to drool, looking Kagome up and down.

Kagome blushes as she looked to the ground,

"H-Here's your shirt !"

She said, as she handed Inuyasha his shirt,

"And thank you for lending me it."

Inuyasha grabbed the shirt and threw it back in Kagome's room,

"Well I'll come and pick it back up later. Come on, let's go and have some fun !"

--------------------------------------------------------------

First, Inuyasha took Kagome to the park. It was a beautiful morning. Kagome sat on the swings, and Inuyasha pushed her, just like old childhood times. They laughed, and giggled. They ate ice cream together, played in the sand together, rolled around hugging eachother on the grass, they were perfect for eachother. All the adults that saw them giggled and told them how cute they were. They blushed but they knew, _yeah. We are the cutest couple. _

After a long morning at the park, Inuyasha took Kagome to a lunch-in. The restaurant they went to was called Tokyo Quik-Romance. As they were seated at the table, they received some menus.

"Hmm.. Should I order the three treasured sushi plate, or the fish ?"

Kagome questioned to herself.

Inuyasha smiled as he sat and starred at Kagome.

As Kagome looked up, she saw Inuyasha starring at her, totally day-dreaming.

Inuyasha suddenly snapped out,

"W-Wha ?"

Kagome giggled,

"You're such a day-dreamer."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well order anything you like, I'm paying."

Kagome shook her head,

"No you can't pay ! I'll pay."

Inuyasha shook his head,

"No, I insist !"

Kagome then started to blush.

Inuyasha nodded,

"Then its final."

After they ordered and ate their food, the waitress came out and asked them what they would like for dessert.

"Today, we have boston cream pie, chocolate covered cream puffs, strawberry gelatin cake, fruit salad, bubble tea------"

"BUBBLE TEA ! YEAH !"

Inuyasha and Kagome shouted as they both laughed at eachother.

The waitress smiled and giggled,

"Bubble tea it is. Would you like it for two ? Or two seperate."

Kagome shook her head, "No seperate is-------"

Inuyasha then interrupted her,

"No, one for two is fine. But lots of pearls please."

The waitress smiled,

"For two.. lots of pearls.. Kay, thank you."

Kagome blushed as she said to Inuyasha,

"But.. for two .. you sure ?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"I'm totally ready to take this relationship up a level."

Kagome nodded blushing.

Inuyasha asked Kagome,

"Hey, you do like the tapioca pearls right ?"

Kagome nodded quickly,

"Of course ! I love them !"

Inuyasha chuckled,

"Good thing I ordered her for lots of pearls."

Kagome nodded,

"I always ask for extra pearls."

Inuyasha gasped,

"Oh hell, really ? Yeah ! Me too !"

Kagome and Inuyasha had a good time at lunch, finding out eachother similarities.

--------------------------------------------------------

After that long yet so romantically cute lunch, they headed for the 'Come-Coupled' Fair. Inuyasha bought the tickets and they head their way in.

First, Inuyasha and Kagome played some games such as 'Dart' and 'Water gun' and lots of other games. Inuyasha won Kagome a big giant teddy bear that she loved very much.

After a while, they came across a love fortune stall.

"Hey, let's get our love fortunes read."

Inuyasha insisted. Kagome nodded as they walked in.

"Welcome young lovers, to the love fortune telling stall."

The fortune teller told them to put their right wrists out so she could read their fortunes at the same time, making it a spitual bond connection.

The fortune teller gasped as Inuyasha and Kagome witdrew their wrists.

"What is it ?"

Inuyasha questioned the fortune teller.

The fortune teller slowly closed her eyes and began to speak,

"I-In .. your relation.. I see many rips, many heart breaks.. One of you.. will have something to do with this tragedy.. No. No wait. It's not a break up tragedy.. But an order of forced.. seperation."

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped, as tears slowly began to flow out of Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha took her hand and brought her outside, handing the fortune teller a small tip.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, as she cried.

"Kagome.. It's okay. Come on, it's a fortune teller, they are ALWAYS wrong."

Inuyasha said as he tried to comfort Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled and shook her tears away,

"Yeah. Your right."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and held her hand,

"Come on, let's go on some rides !"

First was the roller coaster. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was the one SCREAMING his head off on the ride, and Kagome was the one, struck bored out of her freakin' mind. Then they went on the carousel, a completely boring ride, yet so romantic as Kagome and Inuyasha playfully pretended to be chasing and running away from eachother sitting on the horses on the carousel.

They went on many different rides throughout the day, but their last, was the Love Dove ride. The ride where they sit on a boat shaped as a swan, and go through the so called, 'Tunnel of Love', or known to teenagers as, 'The Make-Out Tunnel'. Kagome was ready for this.

_I've made out with Inuyasha before._

Kagome smiled as she then thought about it.

_Though it wasn't really my choice._

Kagome and Inuyasha then stepped into the swan-shaped boat, and drifted into the tunnel. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, as they both look at their feet. Inuyasha and Kagome heard sounds like,

"Oh Damien ! Damien ! Oh ! OH !"

And that REALLY made them a bit nervous-wreck.

Kagome then scooted over closer to Inuyasha.

_I'm going to make the move this time._

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who then looked deep into her beautiful deep brown eyes. As Kagome reached for his lips, Inuyasha reached back as their lips touched. A tender, wet, kiss, though some would call it mushy. After a long kiss, they realised that most of the wait of the boat was on the right, so the boat flipped and they landed into the dirty water. Kagome began to tear a little bit.

"My clothes.. My makeup.. I look like a wreck.. And my hair----"

Inuyasha then placed his finger over Kagome's mouth and smiled.

"Kagome, you're beautiful."

-------------------------------------------

AWWW. this is my fave chapter I wrote yet. The next chapter will be a continuation of their date. Expect to see another chapter by tonight, or tomorrow morning. : )


	7. Chapter 7: How Much I Love You

Chapter 7/

-------------------------------------------------------

After that long, exausting day at the 'Come Coupled' fair, Inuyasha walked Kagome home to get cleaned up and changed because she was still filthy from the mucky water at the Make-Out Tunnel.

As Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's house, he was surprised by a little boy.

"Inuyasha !" the little boy yelled.

Kagome chuckled nervously,

"This is my brother, Sota."

Inuyasha smiled as he patted Kagome's brother on the head,

"Hey Sota ! How'd you know my name ?"

Sota smiled goofily,

"Kagome of course !"

Kagome let out a soft laugh as she pulled Inuyasha upstairs.

Kagome got a new pair of clothes, very formal yet casual. Inuyasha and her were heading off to a restaurant, so they needed to dress a bit nicer.

Kagome brought out a beautiful, pink sequence dress. It glowed beautifully. The dress was strapless, and it was short cut.

Inuyasha then smiled at Kagome,

"Hey, I'm going to get changed for the dinner. My clothes aren't really formal."

Kagome nodded and waved Inuyasha goodbye as Inuyasha took off back home.

Kagome turned on the hot bathe water, and added some bubble soap. As the hot water hit the tub, the bubbles began to spring. After a quick few minutes, the tub was full. Kagome dipped in her naked to the tub. He soaked herself into the bubbly water which was very comforting.

Inuyasha was back at his house. He took a quick shower, had a bit of mouthwash, and sprayed on some light deodorant. Inuyasha took out a suit, not yet a tuxedo, just a nice suit. The suit was black, not leather, just black. After Inuyasha put on his suit, he groomed his beautiful, long silver hair. Some might call it strange and ugly, but Inuyasha's hair was beautiful. It was silky and smooth, unlike most men with long hair who's hairs were thick and static-y. Inuyasha looked into the mirror. His amber eyes were beautiful. They glowed and were just so entrancing. You could get last in his eyes, if you looked for long enough. His face was beautiful. Everyone of his features were outstanding. His body was well built, and muscular. His hands had long nails, like claws, but they would never hurt anyone. He was tall, standing 6 ft atleast. Inuyasha smiled as his white, shiny fangs showed.

"All set."

He said as he headed out of his bedroom door and out of the house.

_Wish mom and dad were here. Always so busy._

Inuyasha looked back into his empty yet huge house as he waved at his caretaker and housekeeper.

"Bye, miss !"

The care/house taker smiled back and waved Inuyasha goodbye.

"Bye my little dear, have a good time."

Inuyasha went back to Kagome's house and waited for her at the door.

Kagome then finished washing off herself and hair. She took her towel and wrapped it around herself, with her dripping.

Kagome looked into the mirror as she dried off her hair and began to blow-dry it. She then took out her expensive hair curler and curled her hair.

Inuyasha decided to come into Kagome's house after a long 20 minutes.

"Hello ?"

Inuyasha shouted into the dark and empty house.

He ran upstairs as he saw a room with a light on.

He ran into the room and shouted,

"Hey Kagome ! Where is ---------"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha screaming, grabbing onto her towel.

Inuyasha turned around in fear.

Kagome laughed,

"Sorry ! I thought you were a burglar or something."

Inuyasha laughed as he turned back around.

Kagome had finished curling her hair, and started to dress herself.

Inuyasha who was still staring at her began to drool.

_Her features.. are so amazing !_

Kagome dropped her towel.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

_Damn ! Doesn't she mind me watching ? Wow !_

Kagome laughed,

"If your wondering, I don't mind you looking. After all, you're going to see my body sooner or later."

Kagome winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drooled as he blushed,

"W-Would.. Would you really do.. THAT with me ?"

Kagome nodded as she blushed,

"Yeah, of course."

Inuyasha blushed.

After Kagome put on her clothes, Kagome then put on her eyeliner, mascara and light pink eyeshadow. She took her purse and smiled at Inuyasha,

"Let's get going !"

Inuyasha put his hands over Kagome's waste. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Kagome who kissed him back. Kagome held Inuyasha's soft cheeks.

After the short kiss, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and took her downstairs, and out the house door as Kagome locked it.

After a short walk, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a restaurant.

Inuyasha and Kagome were seated, and ordered.

After the dinner, Inuyasha took Kagome to a night club. Inuyasha and Kagome danced the night out, and at the end of the night, Inuyasha found Kagome drunk, not just lightly drunk like he was, but drunk.

Inuyasha took her home and lay her on her bed as she pulled him onto her.

Inuyasha panicked,

"W-What are you doing ?"

Kagome began to playfully lick Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed her away lightly, and closed the door,

"I'm sorry. We can't. Your drunk, and when you wake up, we'll probably just regret it. We'll do it.. when your ready.. and actually yourself."

Kagome lay in her bed, laughing drunkly,

"Huck-hckm, it was your chance, heh-huck."

Inuyasha left Kagome's house as he smiled,

_I love you Kagome, have a good night sleep. I'll see you tomorrow._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Another pretty short chapter, this time with a little bit more detail. Well hope you enjoyed it, please review ! I know you'll all find the ending cute, yet cliff-hanging. Keep reading, or else you'll miss the best.

- Janie


	8. Chapter 8: But I'll Be Back

Chapter 8/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a two years now. Kagome and Inuyasha, still a couple as they always were. Inuyasha graduated the year before, and Kagome finally graduated this year, this very day. They were finally ready to spend their lives together. Inuyasha and Koga were still in contact, and Inuyasha discovered that Koga, that little Kagome lover, finally got an actual girlfriend. He finally got over the fact that he couldn't have Kagome, and now, him and his grlfriend Ayame are happily living together.

Inuyasha was at Kagome graduation, and he was there to watch Kagome receive an honoured award.

"And more the most valuable member of our school, we present our award to.. KAGOME HIGURASHI."

Inuyasha stood up and clapped for Kagome, whooting for her, as she blew kisses to him.

After the graduation, at the graduation party, Inuyasha met up with Kagome.

"Kagome !"

He shouted.

Kagome waved at Inuyasha and gave him a kiss.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome,

"Kagome.. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level.. We should go steady."

Kagome laughed,

"We're already going steady, aren't we ?"

Inuyasha smiled sweetly,

"No, I mean.. steady, steady. Joined."

Inuyasha pulled out a ring from his back pocket, and kneeled down.

Kagome gasped in surprisement as she blushed red.

Inuyasha began to speak, with the sweetest, softest voice ever.

"Kagome, will you marry me ?"

Kagome smiled, the biggest, brightest smiled, and screamed,

"Yes ! YES !"

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha, who hugged her.

Kagome began to cry tears of joy.

Inuyasha smiled.

_We can finally be together.. forever._

------------------------------------

After the long graduation party, Inuyasha took Kagome back to his house. It was dark outside, and after 10 pm.

"This is my home, Kagome."

Kagome gasped.

"It's so big ! Where are your parents ?"

Inuyasha smiled, yet with a slight frown,

"They don't live with me. Dad's the president for USA, mom's an intern worker. They never get to come home."

Kagome frowned,

"That's.. so sad.."

Inuyasha smiled,

"Don't worry about it. My care/house taker is the best I could ever have hoped for."

Inuyasha took Kagome up stairs into his room, and Kagome sat down on Inuyasha's bed, as Inuyasha sat down too.

Kagome let out a big breath,

"Inuyasha.. I'm ready."

Inuyasha was puzzled,

"Ready ?"

Kagome nodded,

"I'm ready.. to.. share or love.. physically."

Inuyasha gasped as he smiled with the biggest smile,

"I'd never.. thought you'd say those words to me."

Kagome shook her head,

"Well, I'm ready now. Now that we've graduated, I can finally have a life of my own."

Inuyasha smiled as he turned off the light in the room, letting in only the light of full moon outside.

Kagome took off Inuyasha's shirt, as Inuyasha took off her dress. They lay on the bed, kissing eachother. Inuyasha was on Inuyasha, kissing up Kagome neck, and then to her lips. He bit her lips lightly, and licked her cheek. Suddenly Kagome noticed something.

"Inuyasha.. Your hair.. your claws.. your fangs."

Inuyasha looked at himself, as he looked outside.

"It's the full moon."

Kagome sat up, her body naked.

"So .. ?"

Inuyasha smiled,

"I'm human, for the day."

Kagome gasped as she smiled at Inuyasha,

"But.. I like you just the way you are."

Inuyasha sighed,

"But this way, you won't have to go telling everyone you did it to a half-demon."

Inuyasha winked at Kagome as he put his finger of his mouth.

------------------

After the passionate moment, Kagome stayed at Inuyasha's house, and they slept together, naked, and truly in love.

The next morning, after Kagome left, Inuyasha received a phone call.

_"Hello ?" Inuyasha said as he picked up the phone._

_"Is this Mr. Inuyasha speaking ?" the person on the phone asked._

_"Yes.." Inuyasha replied as the man on the phone sighed sadly._

_"What is it ?" Inuyasha questioned._

_The man on the other line let out a deep breath, and began to speak, "Inuyasha, your parents.. on their way to their business trip on the plane.. the plane crashed.. there were.. no survivors."_

_Inuyasha gasped as he dropped the phone._

_"Hello ?" the man on the phone asked._

_Inuyasha picked up the phone, shivering, tears in his eyes. "Where are they now !"_

_The man replied, "In Washington, at the Civic Hospital on Mountly Drive."_

_-------------------_

Inuyasha hung up the phone, and began to cry as he quickly ran out the door.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed Kagome's phone number and it led him to the answering machine.

_"This is the Higurashi residence, do what you need to do, after the beep !"_

"Kagome it's Inuyasha. I'm going to be gone for a while, I'll be home soon. Love Inu."

Inuyasha took off for the airport, and then, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Apart

Chapter 9/

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had just come home from a good time at the movies with her friends, Ayumi, Sango, and Miroku. She looked at her answering machine,

_1 new message.. wonder who it was._

As Kagome listened to the message, she began to tear a little. She ran up into her room, and shut the door.

She ran up to her computer and found Inuyasha's email. She would miss him oh so much.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Where are you now ? I'm going to miss you so much, and I already am. Is there anything I can do to help ? You sounded so sad, and heart broken. Please, come home soon, oh please._

_Love,_

_Kagome xox_

------------------

Inuyasha was currently on the plane to Washington. It would take about a day to get there, and so, he sat there, wondering,

_Will I die on this plane, just like my parents did ?_

------------------

It was night time, about 10 after midnight. Kagome was still awake, staring at the computer screen, waiting for Inuyasha to reply.

_Where are you now ?_

As she slowly, fell asleep.

------------------

It was morning now, and Inuyasha was about to arrive in Washington.

_Damn.. Where are we ?_

Suddenly a noise came up from the airport intercom,

"The flight for Washington is just about to land right now. VIP guests will be let out first. Stay in your seats."

Inuyasha sat down as one of the pilot ladies greeted him,

"Welcome, Mr. Inuyasha. You'll be the first to be let out of the plane."

Inuyasha nodded.

_I guess this flight was already scheduled for me._

As Inuyasha got off the plane, he was greeted by three business men.

Inuyasha walked over to them,

"Do I know you guys ?"

One of the men sighed and stepped up,

"Since your father, the president just died, you have been selected to take his place."

Inuyasha gasped,

"YOU ARE SO KIDDING."

The man shook his head,

"It's all in your father's death contract."

The man put his hand out,

"I am Richard Korgan. Your lawyer."

The other men stepped up and in introduced themselves as Inuyasha's top security men, now known as Inuyasha's security guard.

As the men took Inuyasha to the huge limo, Inuyasha began to cry, his head down.

As Inuyasha stepped into the limo, one of the men asked,

"What's wrong.. ?"

Inuyasha angry yelled at the man,

"I have a fucking girlfriend at home, and we're engaged now !"

The man gasped,

"I'm terribly sorry, but there's definatly nothing we can do."

"WELL CAN'T I GO BACK TO VISIT, OR HER COME HERE !"

The man shook his head.

"No. But we do have internet, phone access for you guys to keep in touch."

Inuyasha began to cry.

_It's over.._

After Inuyasha got to the office, the men explained to him all the rules, etc. They dress him up to look like a president, and (not literally) threw books at him to read, so he would understand the concepts of being a president.

"Sir, we will need to cut your hair."

Inuyasha furiously growled at the man,

"I'm NOT going to cut my hair !"

The man backed away as he bowed,

"As you wish, president."

The men introduced him to his computer, and his phone, so he could keep in contact with Kagome.

Inuyasha went to check his email, and there was one new email.

He read the email, and replied, with a smile, yet crying,

_Dear Kagome,_

_That may have been the last.. LAST time we'll ever see eachother again.. But I promise you, I will do what EVER I can, to come home, to you Kagome, my love. Then we can have our wedding, and truly be a happy family. I love you, my dear beloved._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Inuyasha picked up the phone, and called Kagome, but she would never pick up. Inuyasha set the phone down, and sat down, trying his best to fulfill the order of his father, the old president.

The rest of the week, he lay there, in pain. Knowing him and Kagome could never be together..

He mourned for his parents each night. He missed them, so much.

Is it possible to see a man, cry as he did ?

No. Men are strong, and are never supposed to show their tears, but Inuyasha lost so much. He deserved to be able to cry, like there was no tomorrow. His heart was broken, and he could still keep standing.. His strength was unbelievable, like no other, not just physically, but his mind, his will, to stand up again.

He thought he would never be able to speak with Kagome again, nor did he want to. It hurt him so much, just to see her name pop up on his messenger. It hurt him so much, to see her phone number calling for his phone, and it hurt, SO much, everytime he thought of her.

His parents, were hopefully looking over him. Seeing his pain, see how much he's hurting.

That night, he was driven to the hospital, to finally be able to see his parents.

"Mr. Inuyasha, the limo awaits."

Inuyasha stepped out of the door, and into the limo, as he was driven there.

When he arrived at the hospital, he finally was able to see his parents. After nearly 10 years, he finally saw his parents, but saw his parents, dead, and cold. He held his parents' hands'. To put such a burden on a boy, is a true crime. After 10 years, he finally is able to see his long lost parents, but finds them dead. If they never got on that plane, it may have been different. Life, depends on fate. Live it while you can, because it will be gone someday.

------------------

Writing the last 2 chapters. Please review. it's almost over. :'(


	10. Chapter 10: I Still Remember

Chapter 10/

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a long day, going to business meetings and meeting all of Inuyasha's father's business men, ect.

Inuyasha then went on his computer, at about 10pm. He turned onto his MSN, and Kagome, surprisingly was on. It had been nearly a week since they've talked.

Inuyasha says:

_Hey Kagome !_

KagomeHIGURASHI 3 says:

_I.. Inuyasha !_

Inuyasha says:

_Yeah Kagome ! It's me !_

KagomeHIGURASHI 3 says:

_I miss you so much ! Where are you !_

Inuyasha says:

KagomeHIGURASHI 3 says:

Inuyasha says:

_I miss you too :(_

KagomeHIGURASHI 3 says:

_But where r u !_

Inuyasha says:

_I'm.. I'm actually.. the PRESIDENT of the united states now.._

KagomeHIGURASHI 3 says:

_WHAT ! INUYASHA, STOP KIDDING AROUND._

Inuyasha says:

_No.. I really am.. and so.. I can't see you.. anymore._

_**Inuyasha signs off.**_

Inuyasha sat there, tears in his eyes, in so much pain.

-----------

Kagome sat at her computer, and threw her keyboard and smashed everything to the ground, tears running down her eyes.

----------

Inuyasha then picked up the phone, dialed Kagome's phone number, but he could never get passed the ring tone. He would hang up, right after the first ring.

He just COULDN'T face Kagome, ever again, after that.

----------

Inuyasha went to bed that nice, tears in his eyes, his heart broken.

_Just like that fortune teller said.. we just.. can't be together._

----------

Kagome lay in her bed, crying her eyes out, screaming,

"INUYASHA ! WHY ?.. WHY!"

She threw her arms, as she nearly ripped apart her pillow.

_Inuyasha.. I want you here.. with ME !_

---------

The next morning, Inuyasha went on his computer.

_I'm.. going to say.. one last goodbye to her.._

He then realised everything had been erased. Only his business files were left. There was a note on the computer..

_Sorry sir Inuyasha. We had to block you from emailing, phone or any such from contacting your fiancé. We need you to concentrate more on your work, than love at the moment. Our dearest apologies, YDW._

Inuyasha threw himself to the ground, crying. After a long time, he wiped away his tears.

_It's fate. So be it.._

Inuyasha stepped out the door, serious as ever.

_I'm going to do my job.. Like my father did._

He walked into the meeting room, he was sceduled for many meetings today.

"Hello, gentlemen, and ladies."

He greeted the workers.

The ladies and men smiled back at Inuyasha, with a smile and nod.

"Hello, to you to, Mr. President."

Inuyasha smiled back as he sat down.

_I'm going to do my job, better than any other. I'm going to make my father proud._

---------------

Kagome was back home, tears still in her eyes, her make up smudged and dripping down from her eyes.

Kagome sent Inuyasha multiple emails.

_Please come home, Inuyasha._

Though she never got a response. Not ever. Never a phone call, never an email, not even an instant message. Sometimes, she'd think she heard Inuyasha's voice next to her, but each time she looked, he wasn't there. Inuyasha was yet a mir memory to her. Each time she looked at his photo, it shattered her. How could they have been so happy one moment, and the next, so broken apart ? Is love always so heart breaking ? Most of the time it is, but one day you'll learn from your mistakes.. No. Kagome wasn't just going to let this be one of her mistakes. She kept on hoping, that one day, Inuyasha would return to her. Guys would ask her out, but she would always deny, saying she was waiting for someone, someone special.

As for Inuyasha, eachday, he forgot about Kagome, little by little.

-------------

Inuyasha was called into many meetings, and met many new business friends. He loved his job, and his life, as Kagome's memory each and everyday began to fade from him. Can it really be possible, to forget, so fast ? No. Inuyasha, deep down inside, would never forget her. He knew he couldn't, as hard as he tried. That one little memory of Kagome would never go away. The engagement, their first kiss, and all the moments they shared together.

-------------

It was three years later now, Kagome, never forgot about Inuyasha, his memory still resigned in her. She never dated any other, nor did she think of any other.

Inuyasha, forgot about Kagome, but then, one day, he went into his office to clean out his old keep-sakes. As he looked in his little box, he found something..

"This is.."

He looked deep into the picture, as tears ran down his cheeks. The picture was of his and Kagome, he could never forget the love they shared, and he finally realised it.

----------------------------------------------

AWWW. LAST CHAPTER COMING RIGHT UP. review please, this is getting so touching :'( (sorry this was so short!)


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Coming Home

Chapter 11/ THE FINAL CHAPTER

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a week later, and Inuyasha stepped into the meeting room, while the workers were discussing something new.

Inuyasha coughed as he announced,

"I'm going home."

The workers gasped,

"But who's going to be the new president !"

Inuyasha smiled,

"I've found a replacement, better than me, my friend, Koga."

Koga stepped into the meeting room. His hair was cut short, and was no longer long. His wife, Ayame stepped in as well, clinging to his arm.

"Hello, I'm Koga."

All the workers smiled, as they as greeted Koga,

"Inuyasha, go on. Do what you need to do."

-------------------------------------

It was so long now that Kagome had talked to Inuyasha. She finally was able to forget about him. She was about to let herself go back to dating. She stepped out of the door, and agreed to go to the movies with Sango and Miroku (now joined) to meet some new college guys.

Kagome and Sango & Miroku went to a movie called, "The Memoirs of a Geisha". The story was so touching to Kagome, she left the movie room crying.

_No. I can't just forget about Inuyasha.. I can't !_

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha was packing all his stuff. He found precious memorial things such as his picture, first taken with the other world leaders, his badge, showing he was the president, and most of all, his picture of him and Kagome, 3 years ago. He took all his keep-sakes, and picked up the phone to make one last phonecall. He would be back in Tokyo by tomorrow. Koga knocked on Inuyasha's office door.

"Hey Inu-mutt !"

Koga playfully shouted as he laughed.

Inuyasha laughed back as he high-fived Koga,

"I'm going home."

Koga laughed,

"Yeah, you are. How have you and Kagome been anyway?"

Inuyasha blushed red a bit and stuttered,

"W-Well.. you know.. it's been so long."

Koga winked at Inuyasha,

"Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha was puzzled,

"About what .. ?"

Koga nudged Inuyasha,

"You know. Kagome ! She DOES still love you. Hasn't dated anyone since you left, still."

Inuyasha gasped,

"S-she.. Still loves me ? After so long .. ?"

Koga nodded,

"Yup. You DO still love her right ?"

Inuyasha nodded,

"Of course I do. But how do you know ?"

Koga laughed as he winked,

"I wouldn't just let your relationship with her go down the drain. I called her, each time I heard something new from you, just to keep her on track."

Inuyasha friendly hugged Koga,

"You're the best."

Koga pushed Inuyasha off of him,

"Ew ! Gross !"

Inuyasha and Koga laughed as Inuyasha packed all his stuff and left, he was going home.

---------------------------------------

Kagome ran back home as she picked up the phone, trying her best to contact Inuyasha. She called his un-answering phone atleast 20 times, and his cellphone many times, though there was no answer. She sent him like a billion emails, and so many IMs though he could'nt reply.

_I still love you, Inuyasha !_

Suddenly Kagome heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it could be.

_I wonder... Might it be.. INUYASHA?_

She opened the door excitedly, hoping it'd be Inuyasha, but it wasn't. Light tears came to her eyes.

"Y-Yes.. ?"

The man at the door greeted Kagome with a cup of Taro Bubble Tea Latte, with plenty of pearls, and a note.

"This was asked to be delivered to you."

Kagome picked up the note as a huge smile spread across her face,

_"I'm coming home."_

-----------------------------------------

And that is the END for this fan-fic :'( I'll be writing another one, right away, please stay with me, love you guys !

Review, please tell me what you think of this cliff-hanger ending, and story. : )

Love, Janie


End file.
